Abundance of Love
by Perdedor721
Summary: [Chapter's 12 updated!] "Looking into her eyes I felt so weak. Crying over a boy when she had just lost something that was irreplaceable. A baby." {R for Violence, Language and other stuff)
1. Ch1 In bodybags

A/N.: Allright another story! I'd like to thank Katie for being such a great help with this story. *cough* not. Yup!! REVIEW!!!!  
  
Disclaimer.: Don't own the ducks. *Cries* thanks for reminding me.  
  
* * *  
Julie's P.O.V.  
  
"4:27 p.m. Come on," I groaned to myself as I rolled over in my empty bed. I curled up under the blankets and tried to get back to sleep for at least another hour, but I had the dream again. It's not really a dream exactly... it's more of a memory from when I was 7.  
  
~*~Flashback*~*  
I clung to the side of my small wooden closet as I heard two sets of feet stomp up my stairs.  
My dad had my mom by the wrist. He threw her to the floor. Her cheeks were red and glistening with tears. He brushed some hair out of her eyes.  
"You and that little shit wanna move to Maine do ya?" he spat in her face. "You're not leaving unless it's in pieces or a bodybag." His hand was poised above his head for a minute until he brought it down swiftly and repeatedly across her face. The soft pitter-patter rain on the window pane could hardly be heard over the screaming of my mother.  
Dad grabbed Mom by her hair and shoved her against my wall with a thump.  
"By the way where is Julia?" he sputtered, turning around to face the closet. "Come to daddy, Babe." I grasped a shoe and threw it at his face. "Son of Bitch!!" he growled and reached for me.  
"JACK!" Tommy yelled as he ran into the room a knife in hand. Tom had sandy blonde hair and was 11 years older then me, but had green eyes like mine. We were only stepbrother and sister, we shared the same mother and my father, Jack, hated Tommy. "Her name is Julie not babe! Now you get the hell out of this room."  
My dad sped out of the room. Tommy sat the knife on the nightstand and rushed to my mom's aid. A few minutes later, they wobbled out of the room and I crawled out of the closet. Then under the bed with only my teddy bear in hand.  
I was awoken by 3 gunshots and shattering glass during the night.  
  
~*~The next morning....~*~  
Red lights flickered in my window, waking me up. Down below a black bag was being put into the back of an ambulance. Police were standing in the front yard shaking their heads. Another officer was shoving my father into a cop car. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Tommy scooped me up in his arms.  
"Where's mom?" I slowly asked. He shook his head and pulled me closer. I knew right then where she was.  
She was gone. Snatched from me by the greedy hands of my father.  
The funeral came a week later, then Tommy adopted me, and we went back out to Tommy's house with his girlfriend in Maine. Leaving North Carolina in the dust along with the dark memories that shadowed the area. *FB ends*  
  
A knock snapped me back to reality. I wiped tears away from my eyes as I checked the clock. 5:43. I sprinted to the door, undid the locks, and threw it open. There stood all 5 of my bridesmaids, 2 flowergirls and my maiden of honor.  
"Hey Jules," Connie exclaimed as she pushed her way through the group of girls.  
"Cons," I smiled and hugged her.  
"Try not to look so happy, you're only getting married today," she laughed, but her expression quickly changed. "Are you okay?"  
"Yea, just had a weird dream."  
"I know what will cheer you up," Jamie Reagan, Tommy's wife, said as she grabbed my arm. (Tommy has a different last name, cuz they have different dads)  
Everyone pushed me down the stairs of my apartment building to were a stretch limo was parked.  
"Are you ready for a little fun?" Connie laughed as they shoved me into the car.  
  
A/N.: Hey... I know it was short and that was kinda a morbid chapter I knnow. Julie is getting married in the end of the story and 4:27 was the morning of her wedding and she kinda had a flashback. Okay this will get less confusing in the next chapter. Please review and tell me if I should go on. 


	2. ch 2 No imagination?

A/N.: Hey dudes!! Thanks for all the awesome reviews!! ~Sarah- OMG!! That was the most interesting review I've ever gotten. lol. That was some beautiful singing. hehe. Don't feel bad, I get the same way when I have to much soda and chocolate. Except I add a little dancing to my singing. Who do you think Julie is going marry? You'll never guess. ~Gina-lol. Was it really that suspenseful? I've never been able to write suspense, but finally. Woo hoo I win!! lol. Thanks for the review it was totally fabulous!! ~Beans- As always thank you!! OMG did I tell you I can't watch Third Watch I my house? I was about to breakdown and cry. Then I got online and everything was better. Why can't we just get more then basic cable? I don't care if we didn't have any channels, but the one that Third Watch is on. *groans* Stupid TV. ~bCRAZYD8- Hey thanks for the review hun!! I really appreciate it. Wow another person told me this chapter was suspenseful. I win again!! ~Sabregirlus33 - Thanks a bunch for the review and keep those fingers crossed lol. It's gonna be a surprise, even though you'll probably be able to figuere it out. ~*~*~Joc~*~*~  
* * *  
"This is great guys!" I exclaimed.  
"You haven't seen the best part," Sierra, Jamie's 10 year old daughter, giggled. "There's a television." Sierra had curly blonde hair and was the flower girl along with Connie's daughter, Gabby, who was a clone of her mother, but smaller. Connie had married Guy about 5 yrs. ago and had Gabby a year after and their son, Jake, 3 yrs. later.  
"The greatness hasn't even started yet," Cassie exclaimed. She paused, checking her wording and then nodded wildly. She curled some of her orange hair behind her ear and began to play with the window. Rose, my other maid of honor, elbowed her.  
"Act normal," she mumbled. Rose was blonde haired and blue eyes which contrasted with Mae's, yet another one of my bridesmaids, wavy brown hair and green eyes. The three of them were married to some of the guys on my faince's hockey team. Hockey had become a daily part of my life. I was always traveling. Well then again hockey had always been a big part of my life. *Flashback*  
"Julie, you can't just sit around and do nothing," Tommy yelled into the foyer, one Friday after he came home from work. He threw his keys onto the counter, walked into the room, and sat beside me. I was hanging off the side of the couch, flipping channels on the TV.  
"But there isn't anything else to do," I whined.  
"You're 9 years old.. don't you have an imagination or something?" he asked, snatching the remote.  
"No, I stopped the imagination thing when I stopped believing in Santa."  
"You don't believe in Santa?" he inquired. I rolled my eyes. "How about we go down to the ice rink?"  
"Sure."  
In a matter of minutes we were down the ice rink.  
"They have hockey practice," I groaned. "Can we still play at the arcade?"  
"No come on. We came to skate and that's what we're gonna do. Coach Benson won't mind he loves me." He winked.  
Then, he stepped out on the ice with me at his heels. Four boys were out on the ice, 2 stretching and the other 2 were practicing checking each other into the board.  
"Hey guys, look," one of the guys snickered.  
"IT'S A GIRL," Another one yelled. The two who where checking each other into the boards met up with the other ones.  
'What haven't they ever seen a girl skate before?' I thought.  
"I'm gonna go talk to Coach Benson. Play nice with the boys," Tommy stated and skated away.  
"Right," I nodded and skated a few laps, listening to the boys that were now cracking jokes at me.  
"Okay guys. Lets do it. You know our target!" One screamed as he raised his stick in front of him. Suddenly pucks were flying from every direction. One hit my leg making me fall, another hit my shoulder and another my wrist.  
"Boys!" I heard a shrill scream from Coach Benson. A few minutes later, Tommy and a man with a skinny nose and red hair were leaning over me. "Hey Gaffney, your sister would make a hell of a goalie." He helped me up as my back cracked and I rubbed my shoulder.  
Tommy laughed. "No seriously," Coach said. "Do you think we could borrow her for practice today?" Tommy looked down at me and nodded.  
"Be gentle," was all he said.  
"Haha did you see how she fell?" a guy with black hair chuckled. "Girls drool!"  
"Knock it off, Joel!" Coach Benson blew his whistle.  
That's when I knew it. That's when I knew I wanted to show all those guys, girls could play. That girl's were better then guys. A hell of a lot better. ~Flashback ends~  
"Earth to Julie," Mae was snapping her fingers in front of my face.  
"Huh?"  
"We wanted to show you something ," Rose said, her blues gleaming. She elbowed Cassie, who bit her. "Get the bag," Rose growled.  
Cassie pulled out a huge brown bag and reached inside.  
* * * * A/N.: How was that? I thought it was kinda corny.. but I didn't know how else to make her start playing hockey that was original. ~Jocelyn~ 


	3. ch 3 Happy New Year!

A/n.: Hey it's like 12:53 and I'm home alone and couldn't sleep so I decided to post the next chapter even thought I just posted one early tonight. So... yea.  
* * *  
"We wanted to show you something ," Rose said, her blues gleaming. She elbowed Cassie, who bit her. "Get the bag," Rose growled.  
Cassie pulled out a huge brown bag and reached inside to pull out a maroonish brown jersey and handed it to me. On the front it read Bangor and had a beaver. The back read #6 Gaffney.  
"Something old!" Cassie exclaimed.  
  
~Flashback~  
"Man, I can't believe she made the freakin' team," a boy named, Greg, growled as I walked into the locker room before our first game.  
"She can't be that bad," the center of our team, Joey, replied.  
"Joey! She's a girl!" Joel, our enforcer, snarled.  
"Whatever," Joey rolled his eyes and grabbed his skates. "She's a better player then both of you," he said under his voice. I pulled on my jersey as all the guys filed out of the locker room.  
I walked to the door and Joey popped out of nowhere.  
"Good luck," he said and pulled the door open for me. "Ladies first." He winked and we quickly huddled up around the coach.  
"Joey, Julie, Joel, Greg..." coach dragged on in the huddle as he babbled on about who was starting the games and just playing our bests.. win or lose.  
"Here goes nothing," I mumbled. I stepped onto the ice and the game began.  
We went onto win one to zero. "Nice game, Jules!" Coach yelled over the ruckus of all the fans in the stands. It had been the first game the Bangor Beavers had won in over a year.  
"Great job!" Joey laughed as he hit my back.  
"Thanks a l--" I started, but trailed off as I was knocked over. I looked up and saw Joel standing over me.  
"Beginners luck," he spat. Joey shook his head and helped me up. ~Flash back ends~  
  
"Wow," I paused, holding it up. "Where the hell did you guys find this?"  
"I found it in a box in the attic labeled: Julie's junk. I found that and about 1000 pictures," Jamie smiled. She reached across me and into the bag and pulled out a new bottle of strawberry wine.  
"Something new," Connie poured herself and the rest of us some wine in the glasses that Mae had gotten out from a cabinet in the limo. Our glasses chimed together as we raised them above our heads.  
  
~Flashback~  
"Happy New Year!" Tommy and Jamie yelled, their wine glasses crashing into each other, another year rolled in. My guardians were singing loudly in the living room as Robbie, Joey and Matt followed me out to kitchen to get some chips and drinks.  
"You're going to have to excuse them," I whispered. I threw Joey a coke and grabbed some sour cream and onion chips. The four of us had become best friends and they were spending the weekend at my house. We went back to my room and sat down to watch television.  
"Seriously dude... they need to get some new shows on TV I've seen this episode of Streetsharks 5 times," Robbie whined.  
"Well what are you doing watching Streetsharks?" Joey asked. He raised his eyebrows as Robbie turned red.  
"I was.. erm.. watching with my brother," Robbie said quietly.  
"5 times?" Matt chuckled.  
"Yea right, besides you've only got 3 sisters," I pointed out. Robbie punched Joey.  
"Could you possibly keep your mouth shut?" he inquired.  
"Knock it off guys. You know his youngest sister, Amy's, favorite show is Streetsharks," Matt said seriously, before breaking into a fit of laughter.  
Tom's singing and our laughter excised when the phone began to ring. "I've got it," I hollered and I jetted into Jamie's room. I grabbed for the receiver.  
"Hello?"  
"This is Officer Jones, is there a Mr. Thomas Reagan there?" a voice came threw the receiver.  
"TOM PHONE!" I screamed. I put my hand over the receiver and listened to the conversation that was taking place between my brother and the officer.  
"Hello, Mr Reagan. I know this is a bad time to call, but Mr. Gaffney and your guy's trial is being held in court next week. You're the defendant."  
"Wait, shouldn't he be the defendant? He killed..." Tom trailed off.  
"He claims self defense. Said you threatened to kill him. He was trying to shot you..."  
"What and he missed? No he beating my mom then he shot her. That's when I told him I was gonna kill him."  
"That's not what he said. He's been put on parole and has had very good behavior. He doesn't seem like the kind of person who would do that," Jones calmly stated.  
"I cannot believe you. You where there. You saw the house and took his blood alcohol level test. You know exactly how drunk he was. Damn it, his fingerprints were on the fucking gun." Tommy's screaming echoed back the hallway to where my friends where standing. I held the phone closer to my ears. "You don't have any evidence against me. It all leads back to him."  
"Sir are you drunk?"  
"Hell no!" Tom's voice got louder and louder.  
"Then lower your tone. Please," Mr. Jones said in a monotone manner.  
"Look tell the bastard, I'll be down in a week."  
My legs turned to jello. I collapsed to the floor. When I woke up the next morning, all my friends where sleeping in my room with me, but Tommy was gone.  
He returned a week later with only bad news. My dad was being let off with misdemeanor charges and some fines and would be out of jail within a year.  
Tommy hugged me. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more." ~Flashback ends~  
  
A/N.: PLEASE REVIEW!! Hey Beaner I was just watching the Smallville episode with Sean Ashmore!! Sexy beast. Him and Tom Welling.. *sigh* that was quite an episode. It's 2:07 now I'm going go find some food and work on my music project. WAIT HAS ANYONE EVER HEARD OF STREETSHARKS?? Oh man that used to be my favorite show ever. ~joc~ 


	4. ch 4 Happy Birthday

A/N.: Hey guys!! Thanks for all the reviews you're to kind. My dog was just sitting on my lap and I was like what the heck smells like chips. The dog looks up at me and has chip crumbs all over his face. Wow quite a random story.  
  
Beans~ Abs and Gabs. *laughs* I'm such a big loser. Anyway that was like the best episode of smallville ever. Sexy Sean Ashmore and Tom Welling all in one episode. SEXY BEAST!! Actually I didn't have any caffeine gum. I was just afraid to sleep in the house by myself. So I'm a chicken. Go to hell... and save me a seat. That reminds me of when and where. lol. ~joc~ Stacey~ Thanks for your great compliments. You're so kind!! I'm glad you like the story. Gina~ Pre duck life. I like the sounds of that. lol. I'm glad you like how I'm doing this. I had a whole other set up, but liked the flashback way alot better.  
* * *  
I chugged the rest of my sweet strawberry wine. Connie poured more into my glass while Mae reached into the bag and pulled out the next item. It was a tall, black book with gold letters reading, 'Family photo album,' scrolling across it.  
I opened it and it said The Reagans and Gaffneys in dark thick black letters.  
"It's Tommy's," Connie explained. "Something borrowed."  
I flipped through the first few pages of the book until I came upon my 11th Birthday party.  
  
~Flashback starts~  
We were all sitting around a brightly decorated table with a lit cake in the middle. Joey stood up on the chair and raised his plastic cup above his head.  
"To the best damn Goalie, Maine has ever seen," he grinned as the cups smacked together. There was a chorus of 'here, heres.' Tommy turned the lights low.  
"Make a wish!" he exclaimed. I closed my eyes... I wish...  
A crashing sound came from our small living room. Jamie ran in and picked up a huge brick with a small tag on it. 'Boys rule. Girls Drool. Happy Birthday Bitch!!'  
Jamie gasped and handed the brick to Tommy. Joey looked around at all the boys. I could see the anger building in his eyes. "Joel," he growled. ~Flashback ends~  
I turned the page to the page dedicated to my whole hockey career in Maine. 3 championship pictures and pictures of Joey and I cluttered the pages. I focused in one picture. Our first championship Joey, Robbie, and Matt were standing at the goal with huge grins on our faces.  
'BANGOR WINS STATES!' was the label on the page.  
I found pictures from every year. I finally found my favorite. I was blocking a puck in the last game before I was recruited to the Mighty Ducks.  
  
~Flashback~  
"BANGOR WINS STATES AGAIN! Gaffney saved it again as the buzzer sounded!" the announcer screamed into the microphone. "They win 3 to 1."  
Screaming fans and my team mates came running onto the ice tackling me. When I finally got out from the bottom of the dog pile Joey pulled me into a hug.  
"GREAT job! Your like a cat or something," he yelled as we skated towards the locker rooms.  
"You too!"  
I quickly got changed at the far end of the locker room when I heard coach calling my name.  
"Yea coach?" I asked as I pulled my hair back into a messy bun.  
"I received this in the mail today," he said, handing me an envelope with Junior Goodwill Games labeled on it. "The news of our victory at states 3 yrs. in a row now made it all the way to a man named Mr. Tibbles, who is recruiting players for the Junior Goodwill games in California."  
I tore open the letter.  
Dear Julie Gaffney,  
I pleased to tell you that you have been selected to play in the Junior Goodwill Games. We already have your tickets to Minnesota booked so as soon as we receive the okay from your guardians you'll be introduced to your new team mates and then be flown out west to CA. Please get all paperwork sent in ASAP.  
Thank you and congratulations,  
Mr. John Tibbles.  
  
"Oh my gosh," I held the letter in a trembling letter. "Are you serious? California and Minnesota? They want me?" Everything went black as I fell to the floor.  
"Is she dead?" someone poked my side.  
"No she isn't dead.. right coach?" It was Joey. I opened my eyes and I was surrounded by my team.  
"Damn it all. She isn't dead," Joel whined as coach helped me up.  
" I can't believe this!" I exclaimed as I ran out of the locker room to show Tommy. ~Flashback ends~ A/n.: Allright I'm gonna leave it there. please review!! 


	5. ch 5 Saphire skies

A/N.: Hey guys!! I wanna dedicate this chapter to Sarah (By the way I love that song you sang in the review. You're still the one *dances*) and Gina who are the best reviewers ever!! Thanks Guys. By the way Gina I hope this chapter clears things up for who Julie is marrying ... even though you should know. *laughs at nothing* okay. Thanks to Beaner too. Hey hun I got a question... what are you talking about with Brad and him liking that?? Thanks to Jenny too.  
  
* * *  
I smiled and closed the photo album.  
"One more thing," Connie giggled. She grabbed a small black box out of the bag. She opened it to expose a silver banded ring with saphire stones that shimmered in the bright sun. "Something blue."  
  
~Flashback~  
"Bye, Julie," Jamie tightly wrapped her arms around my neck.  
"Kick some ass!" Tommy exclaimed rather loudly, getting an annoyed look from the people who were standing around at the gate in the airport.  
"Bye Tom. Thanks. I'll try," I mumbled and waved as I walked into the port to board the plane. I stopped for a moment and starred out the window into the saphire skies, taking one last look at Maine. I turned and watched from the corner of my eye as Tommy and Jamie left.  
Someone grasped my shoulder in a harsh manner and then slapped their other hand on my other shoulder.  
"Beautiful isn't it?" a familar voice said from behind. I knew the voice I just couldn't put my finger on who exactly it was, but nodded my head anyway. With the next thing they said I knew who it was. "Who are things with Tommy here in Maine?" his raspy voice emphasized Tommy and Maine.  
  
'You and that little shit wanna move to Maine do ya?" he spat in her face. "You're not leaving unless it's in pieces or a bodybag." His hand was poised above his head for a minute until he brought it down swiftly and repeatedly across her face. The soft pitter-patter rain on the window pane could hardly be heard over the screaming of my mother.'  
  
His hateful eyes bore into my neck and reflected back at me in the window. Anger building in them as he squeezed my shoulders. I winced in pain and tried squirm out of his grip. Finally succeding, I turned to face him.  
"I asked you a question," his voice was calm yet annoyed.  
"Jack..." I whispered. Tears were building up behind my eyes. He smiled. A smile only fit for a mother fucking, conceited, bastard.  
Tears trickled down my cheeks as the night came rushing back to me. The gunshots, breaking glass, and screams for help. The officers that invaded the house, and... the tears came and a lot of them at that.  
"Since when am I not my dad or daddy?" he inquiered in a boo hoo voice.  
"You're not my father... you... you," his eyebrows raised questionably.  
"Flight to Minnesota now boarding. Flight to Minnesota now boarding," the announcer boomed above me. I shoved past him and boared my plane.  
  
* * *  
I collected my bags and looked about the airport for Mr. Tibbles... well whoever that was.  
Eventually I spotted a man with salt and pepper hair and a sign that read 'Julie Gaffney' on it. He was surrounded by 4 guys.  
"I'm Julie," I announced approaching the group.  
"Great," He nodded and smiled. I was quickly introduced to the four guys. One had curly, greasy black hair that was pulled back into a bandana, Portman, and another was wearing chaps, boots, spurs.. the whole cowboy get up. He tipped his hat to me and told me he was Dwayne. There was a drasticaly short asian boy named Ken. Another kept trying to hold my hand and flirting. His name was Luis. We all loaded a van and headed for a skating rink to meet up with our new team.  
* * *  
"Wait the name of their team was seriously the Mighty Ducks?" I asked Kenny as we entered the locker room at Taylor Falls. I broke into a fit of laughter and ran smack into a tall blonde boy. He turned bright red as he stuck out a hand.  
"Sorry," he mumbled and yanked me up.  
"Don't be that was my fault," I smiled. "Julie Gaffney."  
"Adam Banks," he grinned back and then looked beyond me to a medium sized boy with a white, green, and purple jersey on the back that read 'Germaine 00.' "Hey Guy wait up." He nodded excusing himself. I followed him with my eyes as he left the room.  
"Oh get a room," Kenny chuckled walking past me to his locker.  
"What?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows and made kissy lips at me. "Shut up!"  
So we meet the Mighty Ducks, Miss McKay, and the Minnesota Miracle Man. We were spending the next few weeks training and 'getting to know each other.'  
I was spending my couple weeks with the only other girl on the team, Connie Moreau. Dwayne was staying with Averman, the jokester of the team, who was going nuts from living with Dwayne. Luis was staying with Guy, the shy guy who Connie and my conversations were usually based around. Portman was staying with other enforcer on the team, Fulton. Kenny was staying with Charlie, the captain of the ducks. ~Flashback ends~  
  
A/N.: It's really cold out. Brrr.... I just had to take the dog out and thought my fingers were going to freeze off. It's 11:22. Yep just incase you were wondering. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I like the next chapter much better than this, even though there isn't much Julie and adam interaction.. not that this chapter did either. Please don't ask what the last paragraph was all about... I was a little bored. PLEASE REVIEW!! i'm done rambling. ~Jocelyn~ p.s. please help me come up with a better title. This one really bites. 


	6. ch 6 Merry Christmas

A/N.: Hey guys!! Guess what... I got a part in the school play. I get to slay the dragon.... so what if it's Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit (it's all the same to me) I know what you're thinking and I hate the books too, but look I've actually accomplished something. Yeah go me! *dances really awfully*  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO KATIE... I had to dedicate it to her. She broke down on the phone and started to cry cuz I didn't dedicate the last chapter to her. Seriously she did it was heart breaking.  
  
~*~Sarah~*~ Never heard of the song you were singing in the review, but that sounded like a coolie song. Thanks for the review, hun. Always appreciated. OMG I love street sharks.. I can't believe no one else, but you has heard of them. ~*~Gina~*~ When you said little old me in your review it made me think of those old movies with the women in the big dresses and the accents. Yeah thats what it did... *shakes head and then smacks self for being so freakin weird* ~*~Beans~*~ Hey!! Sorry I didn't answer the phone when you called tonight. I got grounded again. This time I was cocking an attitude. I'm so stupid. Why do I always get myself into trouble. I just made brownies to be a good suck up and Liquer has eaten like all of them. Stupid pig!! My pretty Girl.. I'm 15 and I don't wanna die. No shit!! ~*~Aussiechic~*~ Do you have a name?? Okay thanks for the review dude. Huggles. I wanna go to the beach. *whines and throws a fit, but then gets up cuz I don't wanna get grounded again* MY little sister keeps yelling Goldberg and saying Jocelyn said she loves Goldberg... just some random information.  
  
* * * *  
I smiled and wiggled my fingers the blue stone twinkling back at me. The limo pulled up to a small white building with a sign in the window, reading Blue Dove. Cassie threw the door open and yanked us out the door.  
"Come on we're running late," she exclaimed. We strolled into the hairdresser where 3 blonde haired girls were chatting wildly. One was curling her hair around her finger, the other was chewing a huge thing of gum, and the other was exclaiming 'Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!' while telling a story. Mae coughed trying to get there attention.  
"Excuse me," Cassie said as she leaned over the counter. Rose stuck out her hand and repeatedly hit the bell.  
The one that was twirling her hair on her fingers stopped and looked up. "Are you the Banks party?" We nodded. "Oh my... umm... follow me." she giggled and lead us back to a room with 4 chairs, 1 occupied by a little boy.  
"We'll take you, you, and you." The blonde that was obnoxiously chewing her gum pointed to Mae, Rose, and Cassie, who took the three empty seats. I scooped up a magazine and sat in a chair by the window. Jamie sat on one side of me while Connie sat on the other.  
"Mom this haircut is so ugly!" the little boy jumped out of his seat and stomped his foot. "I hate it."  
"Patrick," (hey beans, I was thinking about Tony's wife patrice when I wrote that.) A middle aged women yelped. "Don't talk like that you love your new haircut." The boy rolled his eyes.  
"No you love my new haircut," he cried. "Dad even cuts my hair better then that lady!"  
"Who does that remind you of?" Connie mumbled as the mother of the boy grabbed him by the arm, paid the black hair stylist, and lead the boy out the door.  
  
~Flashback~  
So we'd been in LA for a few weeks now. As a matter of fact we'd made it all the way to the championships. It was hard to believe we might end out on top. Top of the world. All around best. Greatest... Man I better stop I'm starting to sound like Averman.  
I pulled my USA Jersey down over my head as Averman, speak of the devil, walked into the locker room. "Nice hair, Banksie."  
Adam turned and stared at Averman, along with the rest of the team.  
"Les... do you realize Banks has had that God awful haircut the whole time we've been here and you're just now noticing it?" Charlie asked. He grabbed a clipboard and read over the roster one more time and began to think up strategies for the game that lie ahead, that he wouldn't be playing.  
"I was just saying how nice it looks..." Averman defended himself, but then broke into a fit of laughter.  
"Be nice," Jesse said, seriously at first, but his voice turned very sarcastic as he reached the end of the sentence. "You know his mom did it for him, because they couldn't afford to go to a real barber to get it done." He began to laugh.  
"Shut up. My mom doesn't cut my hair... my dad does," Adam growled.  
"With what a weed whacker?" Portman chimed in.  
Adam ran a hand through his course hair. "Is it really that bad?"  
"Yeah man, shave it," Luis suggested.  
"I think it's fine," I said, pulling on my pads. Everyone turned to me.  
"That's because you think everything about Adam is fine," Russ chuckled. I pushed him and felt my face go bright red.  
* * *  
A drop of sweat crept down the back of my neck as I watched Gunnar Stahl line up for his shot. I'd been out on the ice for about 2 minutes and was sweating up a storm from being so nervous. I took a deep breath, wishing like hell that Bombay's predictions were right.  
"1.... 2.... 3...." I counted to myself as Stahl stopped and brought his stick back for the shot. The puck fell through the air as I extended my glove and closed my eyes. Something hit my hand hard and I didn't hear the buzzer, which were two good signs. I flipped the puck into the air as screams of excitement erupted around the arena. Next thing I knew Charlie had pulled me to the ground. WE WON!! I couldn't believe it. We were the champions of the WORLD!!  
  
~Flashback ends~  
  
I chuckled at the memory. That was the best day of my life... well up until today. Jamie by now had replaced the little boy on the chair and was making funny faces as Patrice the hairdresser twisted her hairs back into a bun.  
"Are you nervous?" Connie asked.  
"No.... kinda... yea," I smiled. Connie and I chatted about random things for a little while until she brought up Eden Hall and getting the scholarships. I touched the necklace that hung around my neck, it was a silver heart with little diamonds.  
  
~Flashback~  
I sat in front of the Christmas tree in Maine watching the twinkling lights on it. I read over the scholarship to Eden Hall one more time and then picked up the rest of my mail. I got a present from Connie and cards from Adam, Charlie, Kenny, and Averman.  
"Hey," a voice came from behind me. "Merry Christmas!"  
"Hey Joey," I patted the seat beside me.  
"What's that?" he pointed to my scholarship.  
"It's to Eden Hall in Minnesota. Full scholarship to play hockey," I told him. He nodded.  
"So you're leaving again?" he looked kinda sad, but a small smile crept across his face as he pulled out a small box. "Here."  
I slowly opened the box and pulled out a small heart necklace. "Aww thank you," he put it around my neck and clipped. "It's beautiful."  
"So are you," he smiled. His eyes looked right in to mine and I had to giggle as I leaned in and kissed his lips. It was a soft tender kiss that was quickly turning into a longer and longer one. I heard somebody come bounding down the stairs and flip over the back of the couch. It was Tommy. We pulled away immediately.  
"Hey Tom... what's up?" I asked slowly as Tommy tried not to laugh.  
"Nothing. The games on!" He screamed and grabbed the remote.  
"I'm gonna go. See ya around," Joey said.  
"Thanks," I waved as he left the room and I heard the front door close.  
"Julie's got a boyfriend, Julie's got a boyfriend," Tommy chuckled in a sing-song voice. I decked him with a pillow.  
"Jerk," suddenly the doorbell rang.  
"Aww he's back. Go get 'em lover girl!" Tommy yelled after me as I ran for the door. I opened the door to expose a tall man.  
"Jack," Jamie said from the door way. At the sound of the name Tommy flew into the room.  
"What are you doing here?" Tom inquired.  
"I've come to get Julie. As you know the court awarded me partial custody, but I only want her on the weekends. Actually just every other weekend should be good. Go get your stuff together," Jack replied, looking impatiently at me.  
"She's not going with you anywhere," Jamie growled.  
"I'll be in the car.. and Thomas you know what'll happen if I call the police and report a kidnapping..." he slammed the door.  
Tommy knelt down beside me. "If he calls the police... you could be taken away from us forever... we don't have a choice." I reluctantly gathered my things and headed out to his car. We drove for 45 minutes in his little black Buick that smelled like an ash tray and didn't look much better.  
Eventually we arrived at a small motor home that was one of the worst ones... wait was the worst one I ever saw. He dragged me inside. As he opened the door, smoke poured out the doors. At the table sat a women with a cigarette in one hand and a beer in the other. Blue makeup was smudged all over her face.  
"This is Stevie," Jack told me. "But you can call her mom." Damn this was going to one hell of a bonding experience. ~Flashback ends~  
  
A/N.: Tell me what ya thought guys. I love tom. His character was modeled after my older brother, Zach. Him and I were on the phone while I wrote this and we were both watching Austin Powers dicussing our loving step parents. Such a touching experience I know. ~Jocie poo~ 


	7. ch 7

A/N.: Hey guys. I'm up in hickville at the moment so I can't thank you for your reviews, but you know I appreciate them. I should be glad my dad even has a computer even if it is super slow and has no internet. Anyway we just watched Scooby-Doo and Casper. It was pretty great. Garette is so cute in casper. Just in case you were wondering. On with the story then... ~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*  
The blonde hairdresser that was doing Cassie's hair grabbed a bottle of hair spray and sprayed Cassie's firey red hair, keeping into place, well hopefully. Knowing Cassie it was bound to fall out before the wedding even started, hell before we left the parlor. Anyway Connie took Cassie's place while Cassie took hers beside me.  
"So did your dad ever reply to the invitation?" She asked as she picked up a magazine off the table next to her.  
"No... but if he would have I would have left him and Stevie at the airport," I laughed. "They would have made it anyhow.. they must have hick connections or something." She smiled and went back to reading the magazine.  
  
*~*Flashback~*~  
"Make sure you write," Tommy said as he hugged me. Jamie pulled me out of his grip and handed me a cell phone.  
"How about you just call?" she suggested and then leaned down to hug me. "Make as many calls as you want to.. I signed it under Tom's name meaning he has to pay the bills." she chuckled and I thanked her.  
"Have a great time in Minnesota dude," Joey smiled and I threw my arms around his neck. "I think this is going to be the first time in like 5 years that we're going to lose the state championships."  
"Shut up! You guys'll do fine without me," I pecked him on the cheek. Joey and I weren't exactly together together... we both wanted to stay friends. I mean I liked him and all, but you know how long distance relationships end. Plus with high school beginning that was the last thing I needed.  
"Julie sweetie." Oh God, it was them. I turned to see Stevie and Jack, standing behind me with huge grins on their faces and cameras. Oh man why now?  
Stevie grabbed me by the wrist. "Jack quick get a picture." Her arms were up in the air and I was standing in front of her giving her a dirty look. I was sure these pictures were going to turn out just beautiful. I was also sure Jack would use them in his Christmas cards he was going to send out to the friends he had- well the two of them- claiming we were a perfect family.  
Joey 's eyes got big and were sending me a questionable look as I rolled mine and walked away. "Julie sweetie! I heard you were getting a new coach!" Stevie called behind me.  
"I remember I was there and I told you that..." I mumbled to myself.  
"If you don't like him... you can come live with Stevie and I," Jack bellowed.  
Thanks," I nodded. "Right you'll be the first people I come running to and it's Stevie and me dumbass." I again said to no one in particular as I boarded the plane.  
* * *  
I met up with Dwayne, Kenny, Russ, and Luis when I got off my plane.  
"So Portman and Bombay ain't coming?" Dwayne asked on the verge of tears.  
"I'm afraid not my friend," Russ slapped his back real hard. We all piled into a van that was taking us up to Eden Hall. As soon as we where there a man showed us where our dorms would be and who we were rooming with, even though I kinda already knew. Connie. All of the ducks had decided to move into the dorms. Figure it would be easier then skating to school every morning especially when we had practice early in the morning. The guy then told us to hurry up and get down the gym, because an assembly being held in our honor.  
At this assembly, we met the oh so wonderful Varsity team, who you could tell really loved us from the start and the other ducks pulled the 'we're the ducks' thing that made us the laughing stock of the whole school. Things eventually got better for me though.  
"I can't believe we beat the Varsity!" Connie exclaimed as we entered into the girls locker room.  
"I know the Eden Hall ducks!"  
"I saw Scooter kiss you," Connie told me as she turned in her locker combination. "Is there something going on between you two?"  
"I don't think so. He was probably just goofing off," I pulled off my jersey and the rest of my pads and hopped into the showers. Quickly we go dressed and ready for pizza that Coach Orion was treating us to. I slid into a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt and threw my hair back into a messy bun.  
I walked out of the locker room with my bag slung over our shoulder. Banksie came out the same time. A smile spread across his face as he came over to me.  
"Hey I was wondering if you were doing anything on Friday," he said.  
"I don't think so why?" I replied adjusting the strap on my bag.  
"Do you wanna go--"  
"Hey Julie!" I turned to see Scooter running up the hall after me. "Do you wanna go out with me to dinner on Thursday?"  
"Like on a date?" I inquired. He nodded. "Surely."  
"How does 8 sound?"  
"That's great see ya," I turned back to Adam. "What were you saying?"  
"Nevermind. I just had a question on the math homework," he dismissed himself and went and met up with Charlie and Guy while I wandered off to find Connie who had left the locker room before me. ~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~ (I don't know what that was ^. I just got bored.)  
  
~*~A few months later~*~  
I was sitting in my dorm room doing some good old Algebra, my favorite, and watching some new reality show when a majority of the ducks filed into my room lead by Connie.  
"What's up guys?" I closed my book and stood up, stretching all the while.  
"We were just going out to eat, but Connie forgot her purse," Guy explained as he brushed a lock of his blonde hair put of his eyes.  
"So you all had to come with her to get it?"  
"Yea, they couldn't just wait outside for five freakin' minutes," Connie mumbled as she dug around under her bed.  
"Whatcha watching?" Averman asked as he threw himself onto my bed and began to flip through the channels with the remote.  
"Nothing much--"  
"Do you wanna come with us?" Charlie asked. Guy, Charlie, Connie, and Adam were now searching for Connie's purse while Averman turned on the discovery channel and Goldberg raided our mini fridge.  
"Yea I guess. Whose taking us?" I slid on some sneakers. The ducks all looked at each other.  
"Oh man," Averman groaned. "Do we have to walk again?"  
The rest of the ducks nodded.  
"Found it!" Connie exclaimed. She held her jean purse in the air. "Lets get walking maybe we can make it there before it closes."  
"How about I ask Scooter to take us?" I said as a knock came from the door. The ducks nodded in agreement. Adam opened the door and there stood Riley and Scooter.  
"Speak of the devil," Adam took a step back.  
"It's nice to see you too Banks," Riley stated from behind Scooter.  
"Jules, we need to talk," Scooter looked down at the carpet as I walked out the door, shutting it behind me. "I think... we should just be fr...fr.."  
"Spit it out already,"Riley chimmed in.  
"Shut up dude. I think we should break up," was all that he said before turning and walking down the hall.  
"Did you see her face?" Riley asked.  
"Shut up, I said," Scooter elbowed him into a wall. I leaned back against the wall and vowed that I wasn't going to cry. I just told myself over and over that I wasn't going to cry. Averman stumbled out into the hallway.  
"Are you okay?" he whispered. Damn it, I was going to cry. I nodded my head as the rest of the ducks came into the hallway.  
"You know what. I think we should walk," Goldberg announced. "I think we could all use the fresh air." The rest of them agreed. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.  
"I'm just gonna stay here," I ran into my dorm and slammed the door.  
I heard the ducks surrounding the door. "Should we go in and talk to her?" Guy asked quietly.  
"What do you think you're going to say to her? Do you have some kind of break up advice for her? You've dated one person you're whole life and haven't ever broken up like once." That was Averman. "Ouch!" he started mumbling to himself.  
"I'll take care of it," Connie said and the door opened.  
"Go away! I don't wanna talk!" I snapped. The door closed again.  
"I'll try when we get back." With that everything went silent. I changed into a pair of PJ pants and laid there for a few minutes crying before I heard someone cough behind me.  
"Connie I said I don't wanna talk!" I rolled over. "Just go away-- Oh, Adam."  
" I was in the bathroom and they kinda left without me. Are you okay?"  
"No."  
"Are you just gonna sit there or are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" he sat on the end of my bed.  
"Nothing I'm fine," I retorted and tried to get off the bed. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back onto the bed.  
" You just said you weren't and you're not going anywhere until you tell me. Don't make me guess," Adam released my wrist and stared me right in the eyes.  
"Nothing's wrong I just got something in my eye," I rolled on my side on the bed.  
"I know what's wrong. You're pregnant aren't you? Scooter got you pregnant or at least that's what you thought, but he denies it. What really happened though was you slept with Scooter's cousin, George, because they're twins and there was a mix up at the hospital when they were born. George fled town leaving you broke and the baby fatherless and Scooter became an alcholic now and he is always coming home drunk and you hate him. Plus now that you're pregnant you've gotta quit the hockey team--"  
"Yes Adam," I cut him off before he made my life into anymore of a soap opera. What he just said could have made a great episode of Days of Our Lives. "You hit the nail right on the head."  
"I warned you not to make me guess. Did I not? What's wrong? I'll guess again."  
"No! Scooter... he.. uh... broke up with me," I felt a new batch of tears coming on, but I blinked them back.  
"Do you want me to beat his ass for you?" he offered.  
"No, that's okay, but it would be funny to see you try."  
"What are you saying?" he asked a little offended.  
"Oh nothing."  
"Great now that I know what's wrong. I'm gonna leave, because you said I could not beat him up and I can't do much else for you."  
"NO!" Opps I didn't mean to yell like that. "Why don't you stay and watch a movie with me?" By the end of the day my sides hurt so bad from laughing I thought I was going to die.  
"So do you wanna go out to eat with me? On a date?" Adam quickly said after the movie ended. I thought about it for a few minutes before nodding.  
"Let me just change my pants," I replied. I grabbed my jeans off the end of the bed and went into the bathroom. Just as I got my PJs off the phone began to ring, scaring the hell out of me. "Adam grab that for me!" I yelled figuring it was one of the ducks.  
"Hello." pause. "Adam, yeah, she's here hold on." pause. "Julie! Tommy's on the phone."  
"Tell him to let me finish getting dressed," I yelled back.  
"She's got to get her pants on we were just..." he stopped when he realized what he had said. "No we weren't doing anything." pause. "We were just fooling around and watching movies." a longer pause. "No I didn't mean like that. I meant we where just umm... talking and stuff." I bounded out of the bathroom and grabbed the phone from Adam.  
"Tom, don't harass people. What's up?"  
"MAYBE I should ask you the same question," he replied.  
"Shut up! Seriously, I'm gonna hang up I was about to leave for dinner. What do you want?"  
"I need you to come home for a week," he whispered.  
"Why?"  
"You've gotta be there for the court hearing next week and our lawyer wants to talk to you," his voice sounded rather annoyed.  
"What now?"  
"He wants full custody of you.. Jack that is."  
"Damnit," I grumbled. "When's my flight?"  
"Tonight, I already booked you a cab and everything. It'll be there in about an hour or so."  
"Thanks for the notice," I rolled my eyes and sat down beside Adam on my bed. "Bye."  
"Bye." The other line went dead.  
"What's going on?" Adam inquired a look of worry appeared on his face. I had to explain my whole living situation to him then. "So no dinner then?"  
"I'm sorry Adam, I really am. I promise we can do something when we get back."  
I was greeted by Tommy and his lawyer at the airport the next day. We got right to work. Two days later we landed in court. Mr. McClarin, Tommy's lawyer, said that I was old enough to suggest who I wanted to live with and the jury would take that into consideration. My father never showed up for the trial though. He had been rushed to the emergency room after being in a hit by a parked car. He was drunk and coming out of a bar when he ran into the car and sustained minor head injuries, but he went to the hospital anyway. I didn't see why after that little episode they didn't just let me live with Tom. I mean who gets drunk enough to run into a parked car? The trial was pushed back until the begining of 10th grade for me.  
Jamie and Tommy told me they were trying for a baby before I left. I was so excited. I was going to an aunt. When I got back to Eden Hall. Portman was the first person I saw. Out of nowhere he asked me to be his girlfriend. I was so shocked and all I just said yes. Meaning I had to decline dinner with Adam for the 2nd or third time now. I felt bad, but hell you only live once.  
  
A/N.: Hey hey. Aww and Julie and Adam still didn't go out.I'm not a Julie/Portman fan so you know this relationship won't be long lived, but whatever. Who do you think will win the trial and will Adam and Julie ever get a date.. dun dun dun. *coughs* Review man!! I don't know how many times Julie turned down Adam.. Well lets see.. 1with scooter, 2 when she went to maine, and three when she came home. So 3 I guess. But I don't know if you'd count the time with scooter, because she didn't know he was going to ask her out to dinner. I dunno. Just forget I ever asked. I got shoom my mom is here to take my away from hickville. God Bless her. ~Joc~  
  
~*~Beans~*~remind me to tell you about staying out of the beans. Haha yup beansness. In the book catcher in the ry, the dude just ordered a hooker, but now he won't have sex with her, because he's too depressed. Aww poor little guy. ~~Joc~~ 


	8. ch 8 First dates and first kisses

A/N.: Hey guys, what's up? Sorry it took so long to update. I've been crazy busy with the school play and going to basketball games. Our school team is really good. I love this movie, Back to the Future. Michael J Fox is the coolest. lol. Talk to you all later.~Joc~ ~*~Snorts90~*~ New reviewer!! Yeah i love new people. Aww I know poor Adam. I think that things with Julie and him get better in this chapter. I can't remember what this chapter is about. I think it's christmas time or something. I dunno and it's my story. REVIEW DUDE!! ~*~Sarah~*~ you almost had 3 heart attacks in 1 hr..? You better get that checked out dude. I love that song. Last time I heard that all my friends at school and I were singing it at a dance. While I gropped Zach aka Starchild. He really hates me. *sighs* But I love him. ~*~Katieness~*~ Hey.. why would I be mad that you and Ashlee reviewed together? You know what that really pissed me off and I hate you. I'm totally lost by your review. That was sarcasm fyi. You didn't call me back yet dude and it's... 9:38. Anyway thanks for reviewing hun.  
  
~JOCELYN~  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
"So you're the bride?" The lady asked me as I sat sown in the chair.  
"Yea, that'd be me," I replied. She ran a brush softly through my hair.  
"Who's the lucky man?"  
"His name is Adam," I informed her.  
"Where'd you guys meet?" Damn she asked a lot of questions.  
"Umm... we met at," I paused if I told her Goodwill Games she'll ask more questions. "We met in high school."  
"Where did you go to high school?"  
I rolled my eyes. I guess there was no way to get around all the questions. "Eden Hall."  
"When did you start dating?"  
"10th Grade," I sighed.  
"How sweet," she giggled and then started babbling on about some boy she met in 10th grade at a basketball game or something.  
  
~*~Flashback~ 10th Grade at Eden Hall~*~  
I lightly rapped on Portman's dorm door,1 month or so before Christmas.  
"Portman, open the door," I said.  
"Hold on," their was a loud crash inside the room and I could just hear Portman whispering. He swung open the door and stood there in his boxers. "Uhh.... what's up?"  
"What were you doing?" I asked, trying to look around him. He shut the door and stepped into the hallway. Yes in his boxers.  
"I was just sleeping," he replied.  
"Oh, I see," I kissed him and yanked open his dorm. I pulled back when I caught a glimpse of what was on his bed. There lying on his bed was Emily, one of the most popular cheerleaders, half-naked. "Portman, what the hell?" I pushed him away.  
"Julie, it's not what it looks like!" He yelled after me.  
"Then what is it Portman?" He looked at the carpet. I smacked his face and took off down the hallway. Someone stepped out into the hallway and caught me in there arms. I looked up to meet Adam's worried gaze.  
"What's going on?" He brushed some hair out of my eyes.  
"Adam... he was sleeping with Emily," I yelped.  
"What? Who?" he whispered. I had to smile. He was so clueless.  
I was suprised by what I did next I mean it wasn't a bad thing, but you know I thought when I broke up with Dean I would need a few days to get over it. I didn't though. It took all, but five minutes. "Hey Adam, will you go to dinner with me?" His eyes lit up.  
"Yeah, of course. What about Port--"  
"Screw him.. illiterally. Come on!"  
"Yeah, hell yeah."  
I smiled as he wrapped an arm around my waist.  
* * * * * *  
It was Christmas Eve and I was sitting in my room, watching one of those clay animation movies, when my phone began to ring.  
"Hello?"  
"Julie, Jamie is going into labor," Tommy's voice shouted into the phone.  
"DRIVE DAMNIT!" Jamie came from the background.  
"Jules, I can't pick you up at the airport tomorrow. So I'll call Jack to pick you up okay?" Tommy said.  
"No! No way," I yelped into the phone. Adam and Connie strolled in the door. "There's no way I'm spending the holiday with them."  
"Come spend it with me," Adam said, sitting down on my bed. I rolled my eyes at him. "No really. Please, I don't wanna spend it alone with my parents."  
"Really?" I mouthed to him.  
"Yea, my parents won't even know we're there," he replied.  
"Julie? Julie?" Tommy was saying over and over in the phone.  
"Don't bother telling Jack to pick me up. I made plans here," I told him.  
"Okay bye." I sat down the phone on the reciever and pecked Adam on the cheek. "Thanks, I think one holiday with Jack would have been like the ultimate torture."  
"No problem," he kissed my lips and we heard Connie start to laugh.  
"You guys are such losers!" She yelled as she walked out the door.  
I finished packing and we took off for Adam's house. We were welcomed in and I got set up in the guest room. Adam came into my room just as I finished.  
"It's dinner time," he informed me. In the dining room everyone sat in silence, eating.  
"So you're the goalie?" Philip asked.  
"Yup." That was the basic conversation over dinner.  
That night Adam fell asleep in my arms that night. I was awoke the next morning by Adam's warm breath on the back of my neck.  
"Morning," he sat up.  
"Merry Christmas, Adam," I sat next to him against the head board. We exchanged gifts. I got Adam a CD, 2 movies, a tee-shirt, and of course some boxers. Adam got me 2 CDs, a hockey shirt, and a ring.  
I hugged him, started into his eyes, and I felt his hands run through my hair. I leaned in and kissed his lips lightly. He pulled me in for a longer kiss and I felt his tongue slid into my mouth. It was a hell of a first kiss if you ask me, but it was rudely interrupted when his mom suddenly yelled up the stairs, apparently breakfast was ready. Thank God she hadn't walked in. What a first impression that would have made.  
  
A/N.: Okay I'm gonna end it there. I think I'l continue with christmas into the next chapter or maybe I won't. You tell me what you want. I really didn't like this chapter, but I'lll make the next one better 


	9. ch 9 New Years and Slumber Parties

A/N.: HEY Guys!! I got a whole whoppin' 2 reviews for the last chapter. TWO!! Go me. *dances* This chapter is dedicated to SARAHness, because Katie won't read the days story. Stupid phone won't hang up?  
  
~*~Sarah~*~ Thanks for your suggestion. You're the best. I haven't got much more to say, because I can't see what you wrote, because my internet is so freakin' messed up.Thanks for the idea you genius you. ~*~Beans~*~ Hey beaner, I actually ate dinner at a normal time tonight. It's 6:00 man I'm good. Well yes I did just have Lunch, but all the same. 32 seconds later... lol. He's not even a minute man. Kelso looks like he's wearing mascara.  
  
Oh FYI I didn't feel like putting in a scene in the present so I started with the flashback.  
* * * * * *  
We ran down the stairs to breakfast and took our seats across from each other at the table.  
"Good morning Adam," his mother greeted us as we sat down. "Julie." She smiled.  
"Merry christmas," we said in unison.  
"So Adam, how'd you sleep last night?" Phil asked, entering the room.  
"Fine," Adam replied. He took a bite of his eggs.  
"And you Jenn?"  
"It's Julie," I corrected him.  
"Yea whatever," he opened a newspaper. Adam shook his head and went back to eating.  
"Did you make your bed, sweetie?" Mrs. Banks asked Adam.  
"Umm... yeah, of course." He looked nervously across the table. "We-- "  
"Shut up and eat," Phil turned the paper over to read the back.  
"Allright," Adam shrugged. Phil looked over his paper giving him a dirty look. When the oh so comfortable breakfast was over Adam and I decided to go upstairs and well to be quite honest... makeout. The next few days Adam and I hung around the house, bothering the hell out of Phil. I literally thought he was going to murder us. Eventually he started to give us money to shut up. It was quite apparent Adam wasn't very close with his parents. Hell he was closer to the cook that made us breakfast.  
New Years Eve morning I was awoken by Adam, who was hogging all the blankets. His parents didn't even know he'd been sleeping in my room since vacation had started. I pulled the sheet away from him and curled up under them.  
"Hey," he mumbled and yanked them away.  
"Give 'em back," I growled. Quickly I stole the blankets. He finally gave up.  
"You're not ticklish, are you?"  
"No," I felt his hand crawl up my back and then move around to my stomach. He suddenly began to tickle me. I let out a yip and tried to squirm out of his reach. He laughed and I finally pushed him off of me.  
"You aren't huh?" His arms wrapped around me and he rested his head on my shoulder.  
There was a chuckle from the doorway. "They're so cute." We looked up to see the ducks standing at the door. Adam sat up.  
"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.  
"I dunno... what are you guys doing?" Averman asked.  
"Nothing," I smiled.  
"I bet," Guy laughed. "Do you guys wanna come out for a snowball fight?"  
"Yea, give us a second to get dressed," Adam blushed and regretted his words as soon as he said it.  
"That's a little more than we wanted to know, Cakeeater," Charlie chuckled. "See ya in a few minutes." They left and I crawled out of bed while Adam left my room.  
* * * *  
"Here she comes," I heard Goldberg yell when I opened the backdoor to the Banks' house. A snowball hit me right in the face.  
"Oh dude... I think we killed her," I heard Guy scream from across the yard.  
"Opps," Fulton exclaimed. I opened my eyes to see the ducks surrounding me. Averman was poking my stomach with a stick. I tackled Fulton, rubbing his face in the snow. After Fulton recovered we had a snow ball fight. The boys decided it would be boys against girls. Oddly enough Connie and I won.  
"So do you guys wanna stay to watch the ball drop at my house tonight?" Adam asked the ducks as we all sat around his room watching Back to the Future.  
"Yeah," Guy replied, who was laying upside down on the couch. His feet sticking straight up in the air.  
"Sounds good," Connie nodded and propped her feet up on Guy's chest.  
"I'm in," Charlie retorted, sitting on the arm of the couch Adam, Averman, Goldberg, and I were sharing.  
"Hell yea," Fulton stretched out farther on the floor. "You've got the biggest damn TV in town."  
"Yup," the rest of them agreed.  
" Wanna spend the night?" Adam asked.  
" Oh my God, Can we like do each others hair too?" Averman giggled in his best girl voice. Adam rolled his eyes.  
"Do ya?" he persisted. That question was followed by a chorus of 'sure's and 'why not's. That night..........  
We were all huddled around in sleeping bags by the television.  
"5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Happy New YEARS!" We all screamed. I grabbed Adam by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss.  
Suddenly Mr. Banks entered the room. "Adam!" Adam pulled away. His eyes shifted to me. "Julie... the phone. Your brother is on the phone."  
I stood up and heard the ducks start laughing. I flipped 'em off as I hustled to the phone.  
"Hey Tommy!"  
"Happy New Year, Jules," He yelled.  
"Umm.. hi," he replied. "What's up?"  
"I sent your christmas presents by mail. You should get them when you get back to Eden Hall. Oh and you're an aunt. Sierra says hi."  
"Oh my goodness, this is great," I heard a loud laugh from the other room. "I gotta go Tommy. See ya."  
"Bye." There was a click on the other line.  
I hung the phone up and was followed out of the room by Mr. Banks' weary eye.  
"What's going on?" I sat down with the other ducks in the living room.  
"We wanna play a game," Goldberg informed me.  
"How about spin the bottle?" Averman suggested.  
"In your dreams--" I started, but Averman interrupted me.  
"How'd you know? I mean uhh...."  
"How about Truth or dare?" Connie interrupted Averman.  
"No, that always ends with someone licking someone elses foot or something stupid," Guy replied.  
"How about Duck, Duck, Goose?" Everyone's gaze shot over to Charlie. "What?" A roar of laughter broke out aound the room. Sadly we did end up playing duck, duck, goose. The night ended when Mr. Banks yelled down the stairs to shut up or he was going to blow our brains out. To be blunt we believed him and were scared out of our minds. We settled down in our sleeping bags and went to sleep.  
  
A/N.: I'm ending the chapter here. The next chapter will start with 11th Grade. Okay I know this wasn't really good, but Sarah wanted me to do it so i did. Ta da! ~Joc~ 


	10. ch 10 Relations in the park

A/N.: Hey!! Thanks for all the reviews!!  
  
~*~Anne918~*~ Why did you glare evily at Julie???? I'm glad your all caught up and I hope you really enjoy this chapter. I hope wonderfully unique is a compliment. Thanks again. ~JOC~  
  
~*~Sarah~*~ HEY!! lalalaa. Dude my computer shuts down all the time too or my internet connection gets really screwed up and that pisses me off. Stupid computer!! I really hate the little thing that pops up and is like 'There was an illegal operation in blah, blah, blah' at that point i'm cursing up such a storm it's like amazing. The Villiage people lol. That freakin rocked!! We do the YMCA at the dance at school so much fun. Okay toodles and review~Joc~  
  
~*~Beans~*~ Nipsey is talking about girls having sex at younger and younger ages and how everyone is getting STD's. He watched some special on lifetime. He was just talking to the fetus in his wife about having sex. It was great. Yes the fetus in his wife. I just wanted to use a big word.  
  
~*~Rachel~*~ I'm glad you like Adam and Julie.. well cuz the story is kind of all about them lol. hee hee. I love that one scene in D2 when they get their jerseys Adam and Julie are standing together and it's so cute and I just pause the movie and just kind of you know stare at the screen. Good times good times. Thanks for the review hun ~Jocelyn~  
  
ON WITH THE STORY THEN  
  


* * *

  
I slid out of the chair and admired my hair in the tall mirror and smiled. It was exactly like I imagined it would be. The hair dresser may have been stupid as far as common sense goes, but she was no fool when it came to hair.  
  
"Wow it looks great," Cassie giggled, coming up to stand beside me while looking at her own hair. "You aren't getting cold feet yet are you?" I looked at my feet.  
  
"No," I replied, but I had a feeling knowing Cassie I was about to.  
  
"Good, because marriage is like a final thing you know. No more screwing other guys and stuff. It's just like one guy forever and ever. Just one." I shot her concerned look.  
  
Or maybe I wasn't gonna get cold feet. My thoughts drifted elsewhere while Cassie babbled on and on about how I could only have sex with one guy for the rest of my life, but that didn'y really bother, considering Adam was the only guy's bones I jumped or wanted to.  
  
~*~Flashback  
  


* * *

  
"What did you say this was?" I asked Charlie, poking something weird and jiggly with my fork as we sat around his living room eating dinner the night before the 'out of town ducks' went home for the summer.  
  
"It's chicken," Charlie replied.  
  
"It's green," Goldberg took a bite of it anyhow.  
  
"That doesn't seem to be bothering you at all," Guy said, wrinkling his nose and taking a drink of some coke.  
  
"Charlie... are you sure this is like... edible?" Averman was pushing the plate away when suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Do you guys wanna order a pizza?" Adam asked as Charlie went answer the door.  
  
There was a chorus of 'yes's and 'sure's. Adam ran to the kitchen and dialed the phone number to the pizza place. He hung up the phone and returned to the living room.  
  
"They stop delivering after 7, so I've gotta go pick it up," Adam grabbed a jacket while the rest of the ducks threw the 'chicken' away. I followed Adam out the front door, passing Charlie on the way.  
  
"Where are you going?" he yelled back.  
  
"To get a pizza," the ducks answered for us.  
  
Adam and I found ourselves taking a walk through a nearby park, totally forgetting about the pizza. He stopped when we came to a lake.  
  
"Are you seriously telling me that you think the Ninja turtles would even have a chance against the Fantastic Four?" Adam asked.  
  
"Hell yes, the Turtles kick major ass. They have like no weekness and they're turtles," I replied.  
  
"Really.. they're turtles?"  
  
"Shut up," I playfully pushed him.  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"Oh I think I did," I laughed and pushed him. "And again."  
  
"That's it," he yelled as I took off running. "You better run Cat Lady." We were running for about five minutes when I ran smack into an old man walking a white poodle.  
  
"I'm sorry," I apologized, helping him up.  
  
Suddenly I felt Adam's arms grab me around the waist knocking me to the ground. "Gotcha!" he laughed as we tumbled down the hill.  
  
"DAMN KIDS!!" we heard the old man yell after us, shaking his fist wildly in the air and pulling his dog along the path. "Dagnabit," he grumbled. "Stupid little fuckers. Screwing around in the park....."  
  
We laid there for awhile still discussing the turtles when Adam reached down and gave me a kiss and then another and another. Well then one lead to another and we did it in a park.  
  
After awhile we decided to head back to Charlie's.  
  
We entered the house and the ducks were hanging out in the living room watching some music videoes.  
  
"Where's the pizza?" Connie asked, sitting up out of Guy's arms.  
  
"Pizza? What pizza?" I plopped down on the couch beside the ducks who had broke out in laughter by now.  
  


* * *

  
The next day I exited the plane and searched around the crowd for Tommy. I finally found him in the far corner of the airport with a sign that read 'Julie' upside down.  
  
"Hey!" he exclaimed, wrapping me in hug.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
That was the begining of the worst summer of my life.  
  
A/N.: I'm ending it like that. I'll obviously go on in the next chapter, but my mom wants on the computer so review. The more reviews I get the quicker I'll update. So hell submit 2 reviews. lol. jkjk. Lots of love my dear reviewers. ~Prepster~ ps I know it was really short, but the next one will be much longer. 


	11. Ch 11 The worst summerness

A/N.: Hey Guys. Thanks to all of you that reivewed. This chapters dedicated to all of you.  
  
~*~Sarah~*~ I just figured out where I'm going to kill Lorraine. I'm writing this new story about the ducks being homocide agents... I know sounds stupid, but it's not that bad, but anyway she's going to be one of the murder victims. lol. Okay I'll talk to ya later. ~Joc~  
  
~*~Snorts~*~ I know wasn't the pizza line great? lol. Awesome Possum hehe. I like that line. That's funny. *laughs*  
  
~*~Beans~*~Yea... thanks for the reivew dudeness. ~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Goodnight," Tommy said to me as he skipped up the stairs to his bedroom. "Don't stay up to late we got the trial tomorrow."  
  
I groaned and turned back to the computer screen.  
  
'I've gotta go.' I typed to Adam on the IM screen thing. Although it was only 10:30 in Minnesota it was 12:30 in Maine, so obviously it was pretty late.  
  
'Allright.' he typed back. 'Talk to you tomorrow. Bye.'  
  
'Tell everyone I said Hi. Bye.'  
  
I shut down the computer and trudged up the stairs to my room. The trial tomorrow was the one that had been bumped back in ninth grade and was now scheduled for tomorrow and I was really in no mood to go, but it really wasn't up to me. I pulled off my pants and quickly changed into my pj's before walking into my neice's bedroom. Sierra was laying in her cradle. Softly I ran a finger up the side of the sleeping child's face. She was so cute huddled up in a little ball just like a cat. Just to think soon Tommy and Jamie would have another little just like her running around here.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
"GET UP JULIE!!" Tommy yelled into my room, flicking the switch twice.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Julie," He peeled the blankets and pulled me out of bed by my arms. "What are you five?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"I don't wanna have to dress you, but I will if worse comes to worse. I'll make you wear that pretty purple vest your father dearest got you for Christmas. Remeber the one with green dots and sparkling stars."  
  
"I'm up," I shuddered at the thought of that horrid thing and quickly threw on a pair of khaki bell bottoms and a green sweater. Tommy, Jamie, Sierra, and I then headed out to the courthouse.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~  
  
"I'd like to call Mr. Thomas Reagan to the stands," Jack's lawyer told the judge, who nodded in agreement. "Mr. Reagan, how old are you?"  
  
"I'm 28."  
  
The lawyer rattled off a bunch of other random questions about Tommy's life and age and then he started up on how Tommy was unable to keep tabs on me while I was away at Eden Hall.  
  
"Miss Gaffney is 17 and about to go into the last year of her high school career, are you telling me she can't be a handful at times?"  
  
"Well yea, she can be, but what kid isn't sometimes?"  
  
The lawyer turned to the jury. "Mr. Reagan has just started his own family just to let you know and you know how expensive that can be and I'm sure he doesn't need another expense. If Julie is living with her father then Thomas will be able to have more of a flexible life and--"  
  
"She not an extra expense. She's my sister for God's sakes," Tommy yelped into the microphone. The trial from that point on went down hill.  
  
"This isn't going so hot," Tommy told me as we sat outside during one of the recesses. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and took one out. I hadn't seen Tom smoke in a couple years except when he was really nervous and this was a good time to be.  
  
"I don't understand how he even has a chance to have custody of me," I groaned.  
  
"Apparently he's been attending his AA meetings and is really turning his life around," he laughed sarcastically and took a long drag on his cig.  
  
Jamie and our lawyer soon exited the building. "It's time to come back in." They informed us.  
  
Jamie grabbed the cig from Tommy's mouth and threw it on the ground. "You know I hate that." She shook her head and led us back to the court room.  
  
The judge cracked his knuckles as he read down over the verdict. My heart was caught in my throat as he coughed and leaned towards the microphone.  
  
"Mr. Gaffney, the defendant, has been rewarded full custody of his daughter."  
  
My heart dropped straight to my feet. I looked at Tommy. "Does that mean---"  
  
He nodded. "All summer."  
  
This meant no communication to the outside world from here out, it meant seeing Tommy and Jamie when Jack said I could and it meant spending the whole summer with Jack and Stevie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is your room," Jack pulled back a curtain in his trailer to reveal at room the size of a closet.  
  
It was painted pink, but was plastered with smoke stains and had a single cot in it.  
  
"Great," I sat down on the bed/cot whatever you wanna call it. Jack put his beer can down on the floor.  
  
"You can just stack your clothes in the corner and we go to the laundry mat once a week. It's just great to have ya here," he smiled and left me to myself. Suddenly I heard the back door to the trailer open and a whole bunch of talking from the living room.  
  
Days passed like months in that house. I spent most of the summer outside with neighborhood kids, who played football instead of hockey. Quickly I adjusted and even became pretty close with some of them. Life in the trailer was awful.  
  
Every night I could hear Jack and Stevie "doing things" through those paper thin walls or sometimes Jack would come home drunk with a bunch of his friends and pass out in the living room. The only way to communicate with the world outside the trailer park was my cell phone. Tom was the only one who usually called, but on occasion Adam or Connie would call.  
  
One rainy night I laid in my bedroom, listening to rain on the window when I heard the phone ringing.  
  
"Tom?"  
  
"Jules, she died."  
  
"Who?"  
  
He took a deep breathe and I could hear the sound of a loud speaker in the backround. "The baby."  
  
"Sierra? Oh--"  
  
"No, the one inside Jamie.. was inside Jamie." I could hear him trying to light a cigarette on the other line.  
  
"Where's Jamie?"  
  
"ICU, she's not doing so well... Julie," I heard his voice crack, making my own heart break. "I'm gonna go," he said after a few minutes. "I'm gonna come and get you tomorrow morning. Jack can kick my ass."  
  
"Are you sure your okay?"  
  
"See ya tomorrow."  
  
I hung the phone up and laid down in my bed when a knock came at my door. There stood Joel. His dad, Dan was friends with Jack. Joel and I still weren't on good terms, but we could be civil.  
  
"Who was that?" he asked in a snotty voice.  
  
"Go to hell." He stood there watching me as I fell asleep, but I didn't notice I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mmmmppphhhhh," was the sound that escaped my lips when I awoke. A dark shadow was hovering just above me. Something was shoved in my mouth and I could feel two colds hands slowly pulling my pajama pants off my hips. I kicked my feet trying to get the heavy person off my legs. The person clapped a hand over my mouth.  
  
"Shut up," they hissed. I squirmed as their hands began to explore my chest, sending a tingling sensation up my spine.  
  
"Get off," I squealed almost suffocating on the gag. His hands slipped inside my panties.  
  
"I told you to shut up," he shoved his knee into stomach. It suddenly hit me who it was. Joel.  
  
Finally I nailed him right in groined, making them fall off my bed and onto the floor with a crash. Quickly I sorted my clothes out, grabbed my phone, and took off in the pouring rain.  
  
A/N.: Allright I'm stopping I'll go into the next chapter with this. REVIEW~ 


	12. Ch 12 Crawling in the Dark

A/N.: Yes I know it's been forever and I'm way sorry, but I've been working on this new story that's going to be really good and I can't wait to post it. Here's the update. This is dedicated to all of my faithful reviewers. LOVE YA TO PIECES! Joc  
  
I ran until I couldn't run anymore. Completely shoeless and tired I stopped and sat on the curb of the street with my head in my hands on the verge of tears. A car passed me on the street, splashing water up onto my face and soaking me to the bone.  
"Perfect!" I screamed to no one in particular.  
"While you're at it," I paused looking to the skies. "Will you please just strike me with lightening? Please it will fit this day absolutely perfectly." The sky rumbled unhappily before a bolt of light cut through the darkness like a knife through warm bread.  
Another car passed by splashing more mud onto me. A few seconds later, it went into reverse throwing mud in the opposite direction. I rose to my feet, preparing to run, as the window rolled down. Coach Benson leaned across the seat and opened the door.  
"Hey there," he said. "Need a ride?"  
I nodded and climbed into his SUV.  
"Where to?" Coach asked as he watched me put my seatbelt on.  
"The hospital," I replied and watched the windshield wipers flick back and forth on the window.  
Without any further questions we were on our way. A soft melody played from the back seat of the car as we headed to the hospital.  
  
"So I heard what happened with you and Tommy. My wife is the towns gossip queen. I'm real sorry. Eden Hall would have been an awesome opportunity for you if you would have gone all 4 years. Colleges like to see that kinda prep school shit on applications," Coach informed me.  
"Yea I'm gonna miss the ducks."  
  
"Hey, you know your position is always open on my team. As a matter of fact, we're having a little scrimmage tomorrow. If you wanna come you can see everyone again. I'll pick you up and everything. I know how your dad is."  
My thoughts flashed back to what had just happened at my dad's with Joel. I felt an evil smile flicker at the corner of my mouth. "Oh I'll be there Mr. Benson, but I think I'll be staying at Tommy's tonight. What time did you say?"  
"Probably 9-12." He pulled up to the hospital entrance and parked the car. "Tell Tommy I said hi." Quickly I opened the door. "And that I'm sorry about his loss."  
I paused for a moment before entering the building. His wife really must be a gossip queen. Yanking the door, I rung my soaking PJ's out and continued through the doors.  
Wandering up to the desk, I smiled at a pleasantly plump lady behind the desk. "I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find Jamie Reagan."  
"I'm sorry I can't give away information unless I know your relationship with her," the lady grinned obnoxiously.  
  
"I'm her aunt Gertrude. I just wanted to see how she was doing," I lied just to spite the lady.  
  
"Well she's in ICU on the forth floor right now. So you can't talk to her."  
"Sorry for wasting your time," I told her walking away, hurrying to get to an elevator. The doors opened, there stood Tommy, his usually bright eyes looked dull now and his fingers nervously tapped on the side of a coffee cup. When he caught sight of me he gave me a bewildered look which was soon replaced with a smile. He handed me the cup of coffee as I pulled him into a hug.  
"I'm sorry," I whispered. The doors on the elevator slammed shut and I felt Tommy drop the coffee onto the floor. Still in my arms he cried softly. His shoulders shook as he mumbled about Jamie and the baby, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
Bright and early the next morning Coach pulled in the driveway just as he had promised.  
I hustled into the locker room and was suddenly hit with all of the memories of the past that I had forgotten about when I stepped on that plane to Minnesota 3 years before. There stood my old team dressed in their hockey gear with their helmets in hand.  
"Hey Gaffney!" Robbie yelled as I walked to my old locker, waiting for the guys to exit.  
"Hi," I smiled to him and Joey who had each grown at least a foot since the last time I had seen them. Almost in a sprint I ran into the girls' locker room.  
Quickly I grabbed my gear out of my bag and began to change when I heard the sound of a locker slam from across the room.  
  
"How's it going?" A voice said from behind me. The voice was all too familiar.  
"What do you want?" I asked him, trying to keep him from bothering me.  
"Didn't I make it clear what I wanted last night?" he whispered in my ear. Just his voice sent shivers up my spine.  
  
"Well sorry Joel, I wouldn't do that with you if we were the last two people on earth."  
"But you'll do it with that Adam kid won't you, skank?" I turned to face him.  
"How do you know about Adam?" I gritted my teeth.  
"Don't think you're the only one with friends in Minnesota," he taunted.  
My fists clenched in tight balls as I looked at him. "Why don't you just mind your own business you fucking pervert?"  
"You're so cute when you're mad," he snickered and turned to leave. "See you on the ice, SLUT!"  
Anger pulsed through my veins as I watched him leave the room a huge grin on his face.   
"Nice game, Julie," Joey grinned, brushing his sweat covered brunette bangs out of his eyes. "I don't think we can say the same thing for Joel though."  
I smiled back at him when we finally stepped off the ice and reached the locker room. "He's had it coming for quite awhile now." As if on cue Joel screamed in pain from the locker room as the physical therapist wrapped his legs tighter in a bandage.  
"I don't think I've ever seen a goalie get in a fight with a player. Anyway," he thankfully changed the subject. "I heard you're not going back to Eden Hall for Senior Year."  
I stopped to look at him. "Umm... my mom ran into Mrs. Benson at Giant last night," he laughed. "So do you want to go to Ruby Tuesday's tonight? We could catch up and everything."  
"Yea that'd be fun," I replied.  
"Okay, I'll pick you up around 8."  
"Allright Adam," A sudden guilt attack hit me. "I mean Joey."  
He nodded and walked to the guy's locker room to get cleaned up, but I hadn't noticed. My thoughts were wrapped around Adam.   
"Hi, this is Julie Gaffney. Is Adam available?" I stood in the dining room of Tommy's small colonial house.  
"Oh yes Julie," the voice on the other line who I assumed was Mrs. Banks replied. "He's should be back in a few minutes. A couple of the ducks and him went down to some diner in the city to get a bite to eat."  
"Well okay. Do you want me to just--"  
"There he is! Adam, Julie is on the phone," the voice called to him.  
"I'll get it in my room!" he yelled as a pitter patter of feet ran up the stairs. "Hello?"  
A click came on the other line signifying that Mrs. Banks had hung up. "Hi Adam."  
"How are you? How's Jamie and Tommy? Are you coming to visit before school starts up again? The Ducks--"  
"I'm not coming back," I managed to say while Adam was shooting off question rapid fire.  
"You what?"  
"I.. My dad won't allow me to come back. He's got custody of me for now. The trial for Tommy to get custody of me will be in May and by then I'll already be 18 and it won't matter," I mumbled. The other line was silent for a moment.  
"So you called to break up with me?"  
A lump formed in the back of my throat. "I just think it'd be better. Long distance relationships never work out. I'm sorry I just don't want you to be tied up with me--"  
"Okay Julie I got it," his words came out cold and hurtful. "I still love you."  
A stray tear rolled down my cheek. "Don't say that. Please don't say that."  
"What do you want me to say?" his voice was numb with pain.  
"That..." I really wasn't sure to be quite honest. This wasn't right. I didn't want to do this. I loved him too. "Just goodbye."  
"Goodbye."  
"Bye." I hung up before he could say anything else to make the guilt trip I was on any worse.  
A comforting arm encircled my shoulders. "It's gonna be okay," Jamie hugged me tightly her skin white as a ghost. "I'm sorry everything worked out this way and that you won't get to see your friends."  
Looking into her eyes I felt so weak. Crying over a boy when she had just lost something that was irreplaceable. A baby. Tommy entered the room, a tired Sierra at his side who he'd just picked up from Jamie's mother's house after Jamie was discharged from the hospital.  
  
Flash back ends  
As we wondered out to the limo Cassie was still babbling on about the whole one man for the rest of my life.  
"What was that?" Rose came up behind us.  
"What was what?" Cassie finally stopped.  
Rose opened the door to the car. "Oh perfect," I shook my head. "It's raining."  
"Relax," Rose assured me as she sat down in the car. "It's good luck according to my grandma, if it rains on your wedding day."  
"I don't see how," I explained while the others piled into the car.  
"Yea," Mae exclaimed. " How is rain on your wedding day lucky? Wasn't your grandma the one that swore she was abducted by aliens, who seduced her... then she had your father?"  
Rose nodded. "She wasn't completely senile though." She patted her blonde hair and looked out the window at the pouring rain. "  
"I really hope not." I shook my head.  
Gabby and Sierra were playing tea party on the floor of the car while Cassie, Rose and Mae argued over the senile grandmother and superstitions and Connie and Jamie spoke quietly about the arrangement of the reception or something.  
"Do you want some tea, Aunt Julie?" Sierra asked passing me a small cup.  
"Why of course," I held out the cup for gabby to pour some pretend tea into. Soon we reached the church and sat there for a moment waiting for the rain to calm. Which got me to thinking....  
  
Flashback  
Senior year rolled around and Joey and I started dating. Our hockey team won states that year and I even passed Science with flying colors. The Ducks became a very distant group of people, Connie being the only one I ever talked to. The Prom and graduation flew by and soon it was time for college. Joey and I both decided to go to schools in the boston area. I was going to Gibbs and he was attending The Boston Architectual school.  
"Do you want some coffee, Julie?" Joey asked, holding my hand in his as we walked towards a coffee shop on the corner.  
"Sure, but I do need to pick some things up at the store," I replied, looking across the street to a small store where I did most of my shopping for food.  
"All right, I get some coffee for us and I'll meet you in a few minutes," his green eyes met mine and I stood on my tip toes to give him a kiss before walking across the street. As I cruised down the aisles I ended up in the back of the store when a group of college age looking guys started my way. All of them were harassing each other and shoving each other into racks in a playful manor. As they walked by one of them, a short brown haired kid, pushed the tall blonde right into me, knocking us to the floor.  
"Oh God," he looked down at me embarrassed. "I'm really sorry." He was about get off me when he looked at me then did a double take. "Julie?"  
For the first time I looked him right in the face. "Adam?"  
  
A/N.: Yep i'm ending it there. I'm tired. Review and I promise I'll respnd in the next chapter sorry. I gotta get some sleep. 


End file.
